


For the Future that Never Will Be

by xspiritofthemapleleaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspiritofthemapleleaf/pseuds/xspiritofthemapleleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been said that those who befriend this boy, the one named Michael Jones, will die a horrible death because of his curse. All students and professors steer clear of him because of this…until one day a boy named Gavin decides to break the unspoken rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Future that Never Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter AU based off ancient Youtube video, The Hero and the Magician.

 “Who’s that?” From the hushed corners of the hall, Lindsay leaned over, whispering to her friend Barbara. She shrugged, unsure herself at the boy walking alone down the corridor, the other students giving him a noticeably wide berth. His face was scowly, almost angry looking under a mop of curly auburn hair.

Lindsay took a few steps, following after, when a hand pulled her back on her shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing? Don’t approach him!” A boy with short brown hair hissed out her, genuine concern showing on his face.

“Why not?” She pulled away from him.

“His name’s Michael Jones. A fourth year. Supposedly he’s cursed.” He whispered.

Lindsay’s brows furrowed, disbelief flooding her. “How can you be sure?”

The boy shook his head. “Because everyone who’s ever befriended him has died a tragic death.”

Lindsay frowned, turning to get a look at the cursed boy before he turned a corner. “How sad. I wonder if he’s lonely…”

….

“Well done, Mr. Jones! Your grades are exceptional.” The professor smiled, rustling Michael’s hair.

Michael bit back his glare, choosing instead to stare at the floor. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“I notice you tend to roam around alone. Perhaps a friend would be in order—“

“Look, I’d hate to be rude, but I’ve tried sir, and I think we both know the reason why it never worked.” This time he did glare at the professor, who seemed to notice that the conversation had taken a dark turn.

“Yes, I suppose, with your reputation.” He nodded, growing silent for a moment. A cheery smile soon returned as he hustled Michael out of class.

“Keep up the good work!” He said before sending him off.

“Prick,” Michael grumbled, walking through the halls in silence. Being alone had always been his thing, especially after every death he had caused. But now the teachers were talking about his solitude? Jesus Christ, was he really that lonely?

He glanced around at the other students, noticing their bubbly laughter echoing from the groups. Smiling faces and pure excitement. As he walked past them, they faded to murmurs and exchanges of uneasy looks.

Michael tried not to let it bother him. But hey, when you have a reputation, rumors are spread.

He sighed, turning down an empty corridor. He’d always be alone. It didn’t matter, though. He didn’t need anyone. He was doing just fine by himself. It was what had made him tough and strong, and gave him a tenacious side that matched his scowl. Michael Jones, cursed child of Gryffindor and shitty life to go with it. At least he had his grades.

 “Hey there! You!” A voice jolted him out his rant of self-loathing. He jumped, noticing for the first time a boy about his age next to a door in the hall. He had a lean build, wild caramel hair and bright blue eyes. And he was staring right at him.

Michael frowned. No way he could be talking to him, right? “Me?” he asked.

The boy rolled his eyes. “Yes, who else? Mind helping me? As you can see, I got myself in a bit of a bugger’s muddle.” He moved over to reveal that his robes were trapped in the door, making it impossible for him to move. He tugged at them, but they didn’t give.

Michael gave him a look of skepticism. _Bugger’s Muddle?_ “What the hell is that?” he protested, inching forward to the boy.

The boy gestured wildly with his hands, as if he were growing impatient.  “You know, a bad situation. Haven’t you heard that before?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Michael reluctantly approached him, still confused as to why or how this was happening.  No one ever talked to him. He was dangerous. “Never in my life.”

Michael examined the door while the boy continued on, pushing the door. “It won’t open! I think it’s enchanted. Maybe a spell or—“

Michael grabbed the handle and pulled. The door opened easily, releasing the boy’s robes.

“—something,” he finished. The boy’s face now contained a cross between a look of bewilderment and embarrassment. He smiled sheepishly, face flushing.

Michael scoffed. Unbelievable. “Wow. You are a fucking idiot.” He didn’t care that this was the first boy that had talked to him in weeks. He was damn stupid.

The boy still wore his half-grin. He ran a hand through his hair, chuckling softly. “Whoops,” he muttered. And then at a louder volume to Michael, “Ah, thank you.”

Michael inhaled, a little shocked. No one had ever thanked him before.

He shrugged it off. “Whatever.” Michael continued walking down the hall, sure the boy would take off running from him.

Instead he felt a body walk in pace next to him. “Name’s Gavin, by the way. Gavin Free. Fourth year. Gryffindor.” The boy—Gavin—held out his hand to shake.

Michael stopped, glancing at his hand. He shook it reluctantly. “Uh, Michael Jones. Fourth year. Gryffindor too.” He looked back at Gavin, who was smiling brightly at him. Was this guy really brave or really stupid?

“You’re not gonna run?” Michael let the words tumble out, still stunned by this boy.

Gavin tilted his head to the side, looking confused. “And ruin the only chance of having a friend? Why would a new guy like me do that?” He grinned, still holding Michael’s hand.

Michael pulled his hand free, it finally clicking in his head. “You don’t know who I am,” he realized.

“No. I’m sure I’ll learn as we go on though.” Gavin grabbed his hand again and tugged him along the corridor. “Know a short cut to the dorms, Michael?” he tossed over his shoulder.

Michael shook his head. “No—“

Gavin shrugged. His smile lit up the entire corridor. “Bollocks. Come on then, on our way.”

….

After that strange meeting in the hall, Michael was sure he’d seen the last of Gavin Free. So you could say he was pretty shocked to hear his name being called in that stupid bubbly voice the next morning.

“Michael! Hey Michael!”

Gavin plopped down on the empty bench right next to him, which was pretty noticeable considering the five foot gap that the other students gave Michael.  

The entire Great Hall seemed to fall to mumbling for a moment, all glancing at the two. Then it erupted into its usual loud chatter. 

Michael ignored it, instead hissing in Gavin’s direction, “What the hell are you doing?”

“I came to sit next to you, you pleb.” Gavin said with a roll of his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  “Oh! You gonna eat that?”

Michael wanted to punch him. This kid wasn’t getting it. “Don’t you know who I am?” he growled.

Gavin nodded excitedly. “I do now! Lots of rumors, huh?”

Michael blinked. So he found out then. It still made no sense. “But then why—“

“Are you really going to stay on that? Come on, no one deserves to be alone.” Gavin grinned ear to ear, squeezing Michael’s shoulder before zoning in on his breakfast.

Something fluttered in Michael’s chest, like a little creature was banging tiny fists on his heart to escape.

_You can’t have a friend. You’ll kill him._

Michael pushed the gloomy thoughts aside. Slowly, he allowed himself to smile, enjoying the idea of having a friend.

“Okay.”

….

With Gavin, Michael found himself falling into a steady routine of hanging out with him. They began to spend every waking moment with each other. And Michael enjoyed every bit of it. He even discovered that Gavin used to play Minecraft, a muggle videogame that Michael used to love.

Above all, Michael changed. Gavin was all happiness and laughter, and he couldn’t help but find it contagious. His teachers started noticing the difference in his attitude. When the duo walked past other students, the murmurs among them had faded. It was almost as if Gavin had broken the curse, not just the curse of death, but the curse of solitude.

 “What’s this?” Michael asked his professor, holding a funny necklace that had been mentioned in the lecture earlier. It had been almost two months since he’d rescued Gavin.

The professor smiled, almost as bubbly as Gavin. She carefully took the necklace from Michael and displayed the pendant to him. It was circular, with a tiny hourglass in the middle of it. “That is a timeturner, Mr. Jones. Supposed to be worn around your neck. Turn the hourglass and you’ll be taken back to whatever time your heart desires.” She pointed at the hourglass, which appeared to be on some sort of metal axis. She handed it to Michael, pendant in his hands and chain hanging out.

Michael stared at it, amazed that such a tiny thing could hold such power. “Holy shit.”

The professor eyes widened. “Mr. Jones! Language. But yes, I supposed that is accurate enough.”

Michael continued to examine it. It was surprisingly light.

“You can apply for one if you’d like; do you plan on taking multiple classes?” The professor asked him.

Michael started to shake his head. “Uh—“

“Tell you what, Michael. You have exceptional grades—“ She closed his hand around the timeturner. “Take this one.” She put a finger to her lips, like it was their little secret.

Michael looked at her skeptically. She shrugged, looking away.  “Something tells me you’ll use it—Mr. Ramsey! Was that a bottle of alcohol I just saw?” She shouted suddenly across the room to another student. 

“No ma’am.” A voice cracked back.

As she went to take care of this new problem, Michael put the necklace on. It thumped against his chest when he walked.

…..

Later that night in his dorm, he looked at it again, allowing it to fall from one had to another. It’s not like he’d ever use it.

“What’s that you got, Michael?” Michael almost jumped ten feet in the air as Gavin suddenly appeared in the doorway of his dorm.

Michael found his natural anger return to him. “What the hell? Get to bed, you fuck.” He threw his pillow at him. It had to be almost midnight.

Gavin pouted, sitting on the empty bed. He picked up the pillow and cradled it. “Jack snores like a lion, though, and you don’t have a roommate,” he whined.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Of course not!” He glared at the floor. He hadn’t had a roommate for years.

Gavin seemed to notice he’d just crossed uncharted territory. “Did you used to?” he asked quietly.

Michael nodded. A twinge of pain ached in his chest. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

Gavin’s swallow was easy to hear. “Did he…”

Michael nodded again. He squeezed his eyes shut, memories flooding his mind. “…Yeah.”

Gavin’s stumbling echoed through the room. “Sorry. Shouldn’t ask such stupid questions, I’ll go—“ He headed towards the door.

Michael took a deep breath and looked up. “His name was Ray,” he blurted out.

“Hmm?” Gavin looked back at him. His eyes were wide with curiosity.

Michael kept his breathing even, trying to hold it together for Gavin’s sake. “He used to fuck with me every night. Left a snake in my bed, made my socks turn into acid at noon. He…always knew how to make things better. He was a genius.” His voice cracked at the last syllable.

Gavin smiled sadly. He walked to where Michael was sitting and plopped down next to him. “I’m sorry,” he said gently. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. “Here.”

Michael felt something fall into his hands. He looked down, noticing it was a necklace. It had a blue pendant shaped like a teardrop. “What is it?”

“I made it for you. It’s a diamond necklace. From that muggle game we used to play, remember?” Gavin smiled, face a little red.

Michael looked at it, heart pounding in his chest. He put it on. “Look, I have a matching creeper necklace.” Gavin pulled it out from under his pajamas, showing the little square face of a creeper. “You’re my boy, Michael.”

Michael studied Gavin. His face was glowing with pure joy and happiness, and Michael wanted it. He wanted to put his hands on that face, run his hands through his hair, and never let it go. He wanted to hold Gavin in the dead of night, wanted to make him laugh so that his amazing light would fill the entire room. He wanted to kiss him, and never be reminded of what it was like to be alone.

So he did.

Gavin's lips were soft, a little chapped. Gavin, thoroughly surprised, didn't move.

Michael pulled away a second later, cheeks burning. He winced at Gavin's shocked face, fearing the worst.

Gavin's smile appeared like a beacon of hope, and he tilted his head. "What, I--"

"Shut up." Michael kissed him again, deeper and slower. Gavin reacted this time, reaching up to cup Michael's face. The action left him dizzy and light-headed. Michael had never kissed anyone before but whatever Gavin was doing left him breathless.

 _You've condemned him to death_ , a voice spoke in Michael's head. _He'll die now because of you._

Michael ignored the thought, losing himself with Gavin.

….

It had been six months.

Michael had long since forgotten his curse, believing that Gavin had somehow broken it by loving him, by setting him free. Gavin had become Michael’s everything, his source of joy and delight, even though he could be insanely stupid at time.

This was one of those times. “Come on, Michael! Just one hour?” Gavin whined, pulling at Michael’s sleeve. It had been a long day for Michael, and all he really wanted was some shuteye with his love. The couple had long since gotten used to sleeping with each other each night. And not for reasons that you’d think either. Michael just liked being around the other, if only for comfort. And Gavin didn’t seem to mind.

But what Gavin was suggesting right now, in the dead of night, was far from comfortable. “Are you insane? People have gone into the forbidden forest and never returned. Do you know what means, Gavin? Dead.” Michael shook him to emphasize his point.

Gavin shrugged, stupid smile on his face. “It’ll be fine, with a master wizard like you.” He chuckled, placing his hands on the other’s hips.

Michael shook his head. “I’m no master.”

“Fine, two average wizards.” Gavin took a step forward, head dipping for kiss.

Michael stepped back, needing to show Gavin he was serious. “Gav, no. It’s just too dangerous. I won’t risk it.” He got into bed, sighing. “I won’t risk you,” he mumbled with a flush of his cheeks.

There was a pause, followed by an exhale. The mattress dipped as Gavin climbed in with him. “Fine,” he muttered, arms wrapping around the smaller man’s torso and chin tucking into his neck. Michael smiled to himself, leaning into the warm embrace.

….

He wasn’t sure what woke him up, but suddenly Michael was on high alert, heart pounding like it knew something was wrong. His hands reached out, searching form Gavin’s warmth to calm him.

All he touched were empty sheets.

Michael shot out of bed, throat closing in on him. “Gav, where’d you go? Gavin?” He whisper-yelled. He shivered, the night’s chill surprisingly catching him. His eyes widened when he realized with a shock why he shivered.

The window was wide open.

Panic seized him as he realized where Gavin had gone.

….

He was running, roots catching at his feet and branches slapping his face. It didn’t matter that he was in the most dangerous forest in the world. It didn’t matter that every dark thing that lurked there knew where his was within a ten mile radius.

All that mattered was Gavin.

When he finally ran out of breath he paused, stomping his feet in frustration. “Gavin!” He shouted.

His voice echoed hollowly through the forest.

“Gavin! Gavin where are you?” He shouted again. He cursed, feeling like his pulse was about to burst out of his veins.

Something shiny in the leaves caught his eye. He kneeled down, inspecting it closer, mind almost collapsing as he realized it was fresh blood on a rock.

A whole trail of it. 

“No.”

Michael followed the trail as fast as he could, praying to every god he could think of. _Please let it not be him. Please…_

He came to the end of it. A figure laid in the darkness.

Michael swore his heart stopped.

 _“No!”_ The shriek startled him for a moment, before realizing it was he who shouted it.

Michael kneeled next to him, arms shaking as he rested Gavin’s head in his lap. His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping. His caramel hair looked a dark gray under the dim moonlight. “Gavin, please say something,” he begged, tears forming as he noticed the ugly red stain at the side of his clothes. It grew larger with every passing second.

Gavin’s eyes fluttered open, glassy but still happy. He smiled a bloody grin at Michael. “…You were right,” he whispered.

Michael shook his head. “No. No I don’t want to be. Please.” He stroked Gavin’s face, wiping the grime from his cheeks. Michael couldn’t breathe properly.

Gavin reached up a red-stained hand, wiping the tears from Michael’s face. Michael grabbed it and held it closer. “You’re my little Michael. Always.” Gavin’s eyes were glazing over.

“Please no. Please you’re all I have.” This couldn’t be happening. Not to Gavin, not to the one person that talked to him, treated him normal, _loved_ him.  

Gavin produced one final smile. Despite the circumstances it still melted Michael’s heart. “…I love you.”

Michael gripped his hand ever tighter. “I love you too,” he choked out.

Gavin’s eyes lost their focus. His hand went slack.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

Gavin was supposed to be different. He was supposed to survive the curse, prove everyone wrong like he had that first day when he met Michael. Gavin didn’t deserve to die.

Michael clutched at his diamond necklace, not caring how loud his sobs were.

The timeturner bumped against his knuckle.

Suddenly Michael knew what to do.

He took a breath, looking down at Gavin. “I can fix this. I can change it all. This is my fault. I am the curse,” he reached for Gavin’s creeper pendant, tugging it off with a sharp snap when he found it. He kissed Gavin’s forehead and closed his eyes.

 “I’ll fix everything. I promise.”

With a flick of his hand he turned the hourglass on the timeturner.

….

**_Two Years Later_ **

“Hey who’s that over there?” Gavin looked up from his studies, frowning at all the murmuring that had started in the hall.

A group whispered next to him, glancing nervously at a boy who had walked down the corridor. He had short curly brown hair and a face that Gavin would’ve deemed decent if it weren’t for the horrid scowl he wore. The other students seemed to shy away from him.

Something twisted inside of him, but he wasn’t sure what. He tuned in to the whispering next to him. “That’s him.”

“Michael Jones.  Story has it he’s cursed. Anyone close to him is destined to die horribly.”

“How awful.”

“Everything alright, Gavin?” A voice asked Gavin next to him.

Gavin ignored it for a moment. He continued to stare at the boy, unsure as to why he felt something itch at the back of his mind. The boy caught his eye for a moment, then looked away quickly, clutching at something around his neck.

 He blinked, turning towards his friend. “Huh?” he asked.

“B? You okay?” Dan asked with a raised eyebrow, concerned friend as always.

Gavin shot him a smile. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just…” He pursed his lips. “…I feel empty, all of the sudden. Like something’s missing.”

He looked back to where the boy was, but he was already gone.


End file.
